CRITICISM OF BONE RESULTS IN AMPHIPOLIS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) January 28, 2015 IN THE ABSENCE OF A DETAILED KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THE ANCIENT ASTRONOMY THE MINISTRY OF CULTURE ANNOUNCED COMPLICATING INTERPRETATIONS ABOUT THE IDENTITY OF THE AMPHIPOLIS TOMB, ITS DIMENSIONS, THE HISTORY OF VANDALISM, AND THE BONE FRAGMENTS GIVING ONLY 5 DEADS. ( NOVEMBER 29, 2014, AND JANUARY 19, 2015). AN UKNOWN EXTRA NUMBER OF HUMAN OR ANIMAL REMAINS INCLUDING BONES OF HORSES AND DONKEYS CANNOT GIVE THE ANSWER ABOUT THEIR ORIGINAL BURIAL PLACES. ACCORDING TO THE NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC THE BONES RAISE MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS. IN FACT, MY DISCOVERY OF THE ONE STADION = 157.5 m AND THE MATH SHOW THAT THE CONE PYRAMID IN AMPHIPOLIS WAS MADE AROUND 320 BC BY DINOCRATES FOR HEPHAESTION AND FOR ALEXANDER’S WORSHIP INCLUDING ALSO MORTAL REMAINS FOR CULT. ACCORDING TO THE HISTORY OF GREEK PEOPLE ( VOLUME Δ, PAGE 208 ) THE BONES OF THE CREMATED DEAD SHOULD BELONG TO THE DIVINE HERO HEPHAESTION. WE ALSO HOPE THE DATING OF BONES THROUGH ACCELERATOR MASS SPECTROMETRY SHOULD REVEAL IF THEY ARE RELATED TO EARLY MORTAL REMAINS FOR CULT OR TO MARTYRS OF THE TOMB AFTER VANDALISMS OF FANATIC CHRISTIANS UNDER ANTI-PAGANISM POLICIES. (330-361 AD). SEE MY PAPERS OF THE HEPHAESTION TOMB IN FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS BECAUSE IT REVEALS THE MATH OF ANCIENT ASTRONOMY WHICH DID MUCH FOR THE PROGRESS OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS AT THE TIME OF NEWTON. IT IS UNFORUNATE THAT EINSTEIN LATER WITH HIS INVALID RELATIVITY TRIED TO OVERTHROW THE WELL-ESTABLISHED LAWS OF NEWTON. This photo is from the interview I gave to the author of Spiritual Thessaly Mrs Dimitra Bardani. According to the history of Greek People ( Volume Δ ) after the death of Hephaestion (324 BC) Alexander the Great ordered his general Perdiccas for burning the body of Hephaestion in Babylon in a monument, called “Pyre”, and after six months, when messengers brought the oracle of Amun that Hephaestion should be worshiped as a divine hero, Alexander ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning an expensive monument for Hephaestion, having a base at the size of one stadion. However after the death of Αlexander (323 BC) the expensive monument was cancelled by Perdiccas and after the death of Perdiccas ( 321 BC) Antipater of Macedonia in Syria appointed himself supreme regent of all Alexander’s empire. Antipater returned to Macedonia in 320 BC ( page 253 ), where the Greek archaeologist Peristeri (2012) discovered the Amphipolis cone pyramid. Surprisingly using the historical sources and applying a combinatory method related to ancient astronomy I discovered that the Amphipolis cone pyramid has a diameter equal to the one Alexandrian stadion = 157.5 m. So confirming the historical sources one should conclude that in 320 BC it was made by Dinocrates for the divine hero Hephaestion, because the tomb includes also the same astronomical numbers 7, 12 and 3 = (7x12)/28 as those used by the same architect for the foundation of Alexandria (331 BC). I discovered also the golden section of caryatids given by φ = ( 1 + 5 0.5)/2, and the similarity of the two sphinxes to those of Μemphis in Egypt, where earlier was constructed the tomb of Alexander the Great. It means that the Hephaestion tomb was also the place where Macedonians worshiped their king Alexander the Great as a hero like Heracles-Zeus. Coins of the third century AD found in the Hephaestion tomb reveal that Alexander’s worship ended under the anti-paganism policies of emperors Constantine I and Constantius II (330-361 AD). According to the historical sources possible religious combats took place outside the tomb and pagans brought to the tomb bones as mortal remains for cult belonging not only to defenders of the monument but also to rulers of earlier periods. During the era of Julian emperor (361-363 AD) Macedonians protected the destroyed cultures and the scattered bones by filling the chambers with soil and erecting sealing walls. Unfortunately in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the astronomy of ancient Egyptians and Greek mathematicians the excavation team of Amphipolis has not related the diameter to the well known Alexandrian stadion = 157.5 m. ( See my “ Review of Amphipolis Press Conference”). On the other hand on January 19, 2015 Greece’s Ministry of Culture announced that in the Amphipolis cone pyramid was found a limestone with 550 bones belonging not only to a dead person who was cremated at a time prior to the death of other 4 dead persons but also animal bones (not complete skeletons). This discovery of a limestone containing not only hundreds of human bones but also animal bones has remained a mystery. Perhaps horsemen as the defenders of the monument were killed under the anti-paganism policies. (330-361 AD). The DNA and the dating of bones through accelerator mass spectrometry that will follow could determine if the bones for cult belong to rulers of early periods or were gathered from cemeteries or other places after religious controversies between the defenders of the tomb and the fanatic Christians. (See my TOMB RAIDERS OF AMPHIPOLIS). Note that it is more difficult to determine the identity of the burned remains of the probable “tenant” to confirm the historical sources about the “Pyre” of Hephaestion. (324 BC). It is of interest to notice that according to the British author Chugg the few fragments found of an adult cremation could in fact be the original occupant. COMPLICATING INTERPRETATIONS OF THE MINISTRY OF CULTURE FOR THE DISCOVERY OF BONE FRAGMENTS IN THE TOMB In the “Five Dead Inside Amphipolis Tomb” ( Greek Reporters, January 19, 2015) one reads: “ Greece ‘s Ministry of Culture made an official announcement today saying that the laboratory results of the examination of the human skeletal material found inside the grave in the Amphipolis tomb show that four dead''' were buried in the tomb, along with the remains of a '''cremated dead.” The Ministry also announced: “The DNA tests that will follow will determine if the buried are related and the burial place is in fact a family tomb. It is certain, however, that the cremated person was the first tenant of the tomb since ancient Greeks had stopped burning their dead after the 3rd -2nd century B.C.” In fact, according to the excavation results ( November 29, 2014) coins of the third century AD were found in the Hephaestion tomb, which mean that the tomb was open for cult of Hephaestion and of Alexander the Great. This very important discovery confirms the writings of the History of Greek People ( Volume ΣΤ, page 200 ) according to which during the third century AD the worship of Alexander the Great was revived in Macedonia. In other words during the third century AD Roman emperors loved the Greek culture. So under the anti-Christian policies Christians were unable to destroy the Hephaestion tomb with any mortal remains for cult. Nevertheless the archeologist Peristeri on November 29, 2014 announced that the tomb was destroyed by Romans during the third century AD. Note that according to the History of Greek People (Volume Z ) fanatic Christians destroyed temples and monuments of the Greek culture under the anti-paganism policies of emperors Constantine I and Constantius II. ( 330-361 AD). However during the era of the emperor Julian (361-363) Macedonians were able to protect the monument with the destroyed statues and the scattered bones of cult from any future vandalism. Today the further analysis of the remains will be conducted by a Greek research team as part of a wider program to analyze the remains of about 300 individuals uncovered in ancient Macedonian graves around the Amphipolis region. The program is scheduled to last for two years. In the same way from the time of Constantine I, Christians continue to worship bones in churches. For example today the holy relics ( one bone) of St. Achillius who participated in the Council of Nicaea (325 AD) rest in the metropolitan Cathedral of Saint Achillios in Larissa and his feast is celebrated with great festivity every May 15th. In “Achillius of Larissa- WIKIPEDIA” one also reads: “Upon returning from the Council, Achillius is reputed to have cast down many pagan temples, built many churches, and cast out many demons." Comparing the scattered bones for cult of possible martyrs of the tomb or rulers of earlier times in Amphipolis with those from other graves will help the research team draw conclusions about who they were, how they lived, and ultimately, how they died. In other words the Hephaestion tomb was not a family tomb, because the discovered limestone has not buried complete skeletons of possible buried persons but bones for cult. For example the officials said that around 550 bone fragments '''had'' been discovered''. After a meticulous process of piecing the fragments together, scientists identified 157 complete bones. Following the macroscopic study of bone material, which was undertaken by a multidisciplinary team from the Universities of Aristotle and Democritus, researchers were able to determine that the '''minimum number of individuals is five. ''' Thus the rest fragments of bones should belong to extra persons along with the dead animals. Unfortunately the Ministry of Culture has not announced the number of animal bones. In case in which we know the complete bones of animals it is possible to estimate the total number of complete bones which cannot give any part of the five incomplete skeletons but just the extra number of bones for cult. The TOC contacted professor Valavanis for the discovered animal bones said: “In the instance of Amphipolis one will need to see to what extent these are bones that have been systematically buried or are bones that ended up by chance inside the tomb. If there is not a satisfactory number of bones indicating the burial of horses then we cannot draw conclusions.” '''INCONSISTENT THEORIES OF THE PROFESSORS OLGA PALAGIA AND THEODORE MAVROGIANNIS '' After the confusing interpretation of the Ministry of Culture for the scattered bones, Olga Palagia claimed: “In the announcement they said they found 550 bones; five skeletons are from 157 bones. There are another 400 bones to study. From what I gather, we’re missing another 10 bodies.” Here I clear that this is a wrong hypothesis because in fact the Ministry of Culture announced that there are not 550 complete bones but 550 fragments of bones. Also changing her previous ideas that the tomb was made by Romans, Prof. Palagia said, adding that she believes the tomb is Macedonian and was reused after centuries. “It started being used at around the 4th century BC. Then it was destroyed, and was used again from the 1st century BC by the Romans following the battle of Philippi, near the region of Amphipolis.” Speaking to TheToc in an earlier interview, Ms Palaggia created a stir when she put forward her view that the grave could be Roman. That assertion drew the ire of the head archaeologist in charge of the excavation, Katerina Peristeri who responded saying that such speculation was ‘useless’. However speaking again to the TV station MEGA, Ms Palaggia reiterated her case, and fired off a few barbs of her own at Ms Peristeri. “Ordinarily no one should be talking, including the excavator. The problem is that many people are talking and no one questions the dating of the tomb. I question it. Before she entered the tomb, Ms Peristeri said that it had been created by Alexander the Great’s architect... Macedonian tombs are all sealed by a large door, until now in Amphipolis we have not found such a door… I say that it resembles the mausoleum of Augustus, even the sphinxes existed on the seal of Augustus. The Romans had a tendency of copying Greek monuments. It is very possible for Augustus to have made this monument first and then about 15 years later created the mausoleum in Rome… In any case I believe that in Amphipolis there is not just one deceased but more. I believe that it was built as a memorial for the battle of Philippi.” The Battle of Phillippi took place in 42 B.C. between the forces of Mark Antony and Octavian and the forces of Julius Caesar's assassins, Marcus Junius Brutus and Gaius Cassius Longinus in 42 BC. It ended with the defeat of the latter. Ms Palaggia was also critical of the way the dig has been handled saying, “My feeling is that there is an attempt to exploit the Amphipolis excavation politically… Ms Peristeri depends on the government for the funding of the project… If the grave had been found elsewhere, for example in Tegea, it wouldn’t have been given such importance. Macedonia is a sensitive area and that is why there is such a fuss.” To avoid such inconsistent theories I applied the math of a combinatory method and using the historical sources I discovered the one stadion = 157.5 m of the Amphipolis cone pyramid. According to my discoveries of the math of Dinocrates who used the same astronomical numbers 7, 12, and 3 = (7X12)/28 the cone pyramid at Amphipolis was made by Dinocrates for the DEVINE HERO HEPHAESTION dated to 320 B.C. Thus it confirms the hypothesis of the excavation team that the Amphipolis cone pyramid was built for a general of Alexander the Great who became a Divine Hero after the oracle of Amun in 323 BC. So my discovery of the one stadion = 157.5 m of the Amphipolis cone pyramid is one of the most important archaeological findings in history because this is the only one monument which gives us the unit of length of Alexandrian time and shows the worship of Alexander the Great and the divine hero Hephaestion from 320 BC to 363 AD. Nevertheless the identity of the “tenant” of the tomb was one of the greatest questions of 2014. Initially, there was even speculation that the tomb belonged to Alexander the Great. On the other hand the Associate Professor of Department of History and Archaeology, in University of Cyprus, Theodore Mavrogiannis expressed the inconsistent theory that the Hephaestion tomb was built before the death of Hephaestion ( 325 BC), while on page 208 of the Volume Δ in the History of Greek People we read that after the death of Hephaestion ( 324 BC ) Alexander the Great ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning a very expensive monument for the Divine Hero Hephaestion.Category:Fundamental physics concepts